The One With the Coffee Shop
is the eighteenth episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It premiered on September 16, 2017 to an audience of 1.23 million viewers. Overview At Fooders, the gang arrives there but it's closed for a week because they’re installing flushable toilets in the bathrooms. They go to a coffee shop but there's no waitress. The owner gives them the coffee. It's in a bowl. A girl stares at Trip and Hudson and she likes Trip. Babe's impatient about the article about her and Kenzie. Babe still wants Kenzie to notice any changes in the article. Hudson is performing at the coffee shop and performs a song. The girl then kisses Trip because she has to take a train back home to Long Island. Kenzie checks the article and Babe is only in the picture and the name. Kenzie, believing Babe asked the editor to have the article about her and not them as a team, says she needs to stop hanging out with Babe now and unfriends her, despite Babe telling her that she had no knowledge about this even wanting to call the editor to get the article fixed but Kenize didn't want her to. At Game Shakers, Hudson arrives and plays a keyboard for the beta of the game. Dub carries Trip and drops him. Trip's arm was bit by a monkey owned by Dub's brother as Dub told Bunny to steal the monkey. for revenge as he owes Dub 200 dollars. The monkey knows how to play the keyboard. At the coffee shop, Hudson and Trip hang out there and Kenzie is the new waitress there and has a new hairdo. The girl arrives to hang out with Trip and put a tracking device on him. At Game Shakers, Babe replaces Kenzie with another girl. Kenzie gets mad at Babe for asking a question on her hair and for replacing her, as she wanted to talk to her. Trip tells Babe that Kenzie works at the coffee shop. Dub tells Bunny to call Dub's brother to let him know that he needs to pay him. At the coffee shop, Hudson plays a song for a couple on their honeymoon but it's a negative one. Babe tells a girl to tell Kenzie a lie about her so Babe can change herself into Kenzie's clothes to get her fired by spilling coffee on costumers. Babe then defends Kenzie as she makes this an apology, despite all of it being Kenize fault for over reacting and accusing Babe for no reason. They have made up. They hang out at a water fountain. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny Guest Cast *Megan Richie as Candice Memorable Quotes Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 90's TV series Friends. The episode itself also contains some references to it. **The restaurant is called "I'll Be There for Brew", a reference to the theme song, "I'll Be There For You". **The manager says his regular customers haven't been in the shop for 12 years, this episode approximately 12 years after Friends ended. **The restaurant's layout is also very similar to Central Perk, a set frequently used in Friends. **The owner of the coffee shop is intended to look like Gunther, a character in Friends. **Hudson says, "How you doin'?", which is a reference to Joey's catchphrase. **The password to the wifi in the restaurant is "IHateRoss", a reference to the character in Friends, Ross. ***This is also a reference to Gunther's hatred towards Ross. **Trip has a girlfriend with an annoying laugh is similar to Chandler on Friends having a girlfriend named Janice with an annoying laugh. **Babe says "Well, no one told me life would be this way," followed by Hudson clapping. This is a reference to the opening of the Friends theme song. **Babe and Kenzie go on a break is a reference to Ross and Rachel on "Friends". **When Hudson and Trip are talking about hanging out at the coffee shop once a week, they decide they should meet up at Thursday at 8pm, which was the original day and time that Friends used to air at. **Kenzie's new hairstyle is intended to resemble Jennifer Aniston's hair in the show. **The final scene at the fountain is a direct reference to the theme song and credits scenes of Friends. **Hudson is like Phoebe in the case that she would also sing songs at the coffee shop and they were all depressing (like Hudson's songs). **The monkey may have been a reference to Marcel, Ross' pet monkey from earlier seasons. *This is the first episode since Llama Llama Spit Spit to air at 8:30. *The plot is similar to the iCarly episode "iQuit iCarly". *Hudson and Trip are playing with clackers, a toy that has been used in Drake & Josh and Zoey 101. *On Friends, Ross had gotten a monkey similar to how Double G now has his brother's monkey. *This is the second time Corki is mentioned. The first being in "Wedding Shower of Doom". *This was the 9th episode shot in Season 2. *The song Hudson sang to the married couple was called "You Married an Ugly Guy" from The Amanda Show sketch Melody & Thad. *The monkey playing Hudson’s keyboard is a tribute to Jimbarachi The Piano Playing Chimpanzee from Kenan and Kel:Two Heads Are Better Than None. Video Gallery Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episode Guide